Born a Dragon, or Born to kill
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Safrynna is ten, she has lived at Hogwarts for as long as she can remember... This is her family. Or is it? When her past unfolds what are the options? Become a Killer, or a Dragon.


ZOHRA'S POV

I held her in my arms; her soft, beautiful face warmed even a cold dragon witch's heart. Her white hair glistening under the heat of the fire which sat in our little cave. As she opened her eyes for the first time, the dazzling beauty of their amethyst colour shocked me, but her kind smile wiped away that. She must have gotten those features from her father, even though he had neither, they were not mine. I could sense her power radiating off her skin, if the ministry were to find such a child… They would surely take her away from me, this precious treasure in my arms, felt like my world. To keep her safe, I would have to tell her and others that she is adopted. Or, at a young age, leave her where suspicions can't be held. As long as she stays away from dragons and the dark arts, my baby girl can lead a good life. She can never meet her father; he would see her power and use it for only destruction. As a death eater, I should not be saying this, for we are bound to darkness and death. If my treasure stayed with me, he would find her and use her. My baby, my Safrynna.

SAFRYNNA'S POV

_Nine years, three hundred and sixty three days later._

In two minutes it is my tenth birthday, and also the day I officially start at Hogwarts! I have lived here my entire life, with my adopted parent Hagrid, so I know all the students; most of the seventh year charms; Am good friends of even the most solemn teachers; and know every nook and cranny of the place. Hagrid told me that I was brought here by a dragon, a dangerous dragon that was in a rush, so she left me here. Although I do know most of the spells, charms, incantations and such, I have to borrow other student's wands. In earlier years, this would end badly, but now I am probably more skilled than the majority of the seventh years.

I rub my eyes as I wake up, I can hear something coming from the other room. As I get up, I change into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Quietly, I walk into the other room, and then see Hagrid with a box on the table.

"Happy birthday my little girl! Here, this is for you- I know that these creatures mesmerise you so…" I run up to Hagrid and hug him tightly before opening the box… "You got me a dragon!" I scream. Oh my god, this was amazing! Hagrid actually got me the creature of me dreams, the little guys golden scales made my white curls sparkle bronze. I picked him up and held him close.

"_I know that you can hear me girl, so don't make a fuss and I won't burn your house down!"_ I looked, shocked at this tiny dragon that just… Spoke to me! Was I going crazy? "So do you like him?" Hagrid whispered. I grin as a reply. "I love him!" I embrace Hagrid again before I look at the clock. "It's three am, so go get your bags ready. I have to go and… Pick up someone, so you won't be seeing me till tonight, if you can, start helping the teachers get the other first years in ok?" I nod and a tear escapes my eye. "Oh darling, I'm sorry today had to be… well today, but you are even more involved than the last few years! Come on… chin up, go practice with your wand until the other kids arrive." I nod obediently and watch Hagrid leave. I sigh heavily and pore myself a cup of tea; the thought of going to lessons isn't going to be the hardest bit for me… but being the adopted daughter of a teacher, and having others give me dirty looks like some previous students have. After I finish the cup, I stroll out into the dark of the morning and towards the Forbidden forest, if Hagrid found out that I went here every morning, he would throw a fit. But even though they say it's dangerous, I find it peaceful and calm. I sit next to a secret brook I found three years ago watching the sun rise. If only I could freeze this moment forever, stay right here. But no, as the sun rises, I must leave. I pad along to the great hall for breakfast and go to sit with the remaining six Hogwarts students who have nowhere else to go.

"Hey Saffy, come sit here! We have a gift for your birthday!" Lawrence says. He's a tall muscular, blonde boy, and a Beater for the Gryffindor team. He hands me a square package and the other two on the table, Ashley and Spencer, usher me to open it. The neat packaging was obviously done by Ashley; her need for perfection is so strong. I rip it open, inside; there is leather bound book with 'Quidditch' engraved into it. "The leather is from the Buldger that was in my first game, actually, all of our first games. Ashley was a Chaser, whilst Spenser was another Beater. "Oh, thanks for remembering! And, are you guys trying to get me to do _even more_ Quidditch practice than I already do? I'm even better than you guys!" They laugh as we eat.

"We actually made it to record all your games in! see, all the pages are empty, you will be the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had!" Spencer emphasises. I sigh.

"What if I'm not even if Gryffindor?" I ask and the others go hysterical. "What?" I ask.

"Of course you will be in Gryffindor! A) You are the most bossy person I have ever met, and B) You are like, BFF's with the sorting hat right? When I got sorted, you got up at the end, despite the whole hall looking at you, and had a nice long chat while you dusted him, and ever since then, Dumbledore make you head sorting hat keeper or something!" They all laugh and I smirk.

"I guess so… But I can't believe you guys are going to house prefects! Geez, time flies eh?" Ashley looks down. "I guess this year we can use magic outside of school… but it doesn't change the fact that you are more advanced at wizardry. Anyways, what wand did you get?" I ponder on that question, then answer. "An alright one." The others giggle and sigh.

"You know what we mean." I grin before answering.

"11', Yew, Dragon heartstring." The others smile.

"We know you have it… show us," I take out my whitish toned wand and show them. They gasp when they see it. "What?" I ask hesitantly. They shake their heads.

"It has the same build as the one belonging to he who shall not be named!" I smirk.

"What? Voldemort, please." I say. We walk out and take our wands out. "This will be the first time I use it…" We get into duelling positions, I'm with Spencer.

"Okay," Lawrence murmurs. Ashley is too good at these things… "One, Two, Three-" We all turn and when I cast my first charm I can feel Myself being pushed back, Ashley latches onto to me and we collide with the stone of the building. I fall to the ground but swiftly get up, my back hurts way too much, and I scream as I aide to unconscious Ashley, Spencer, and Lawrence. Most of the staff comes running out, gasping at me with my wand, healing these three students. "Brackium Emendo!" I shout, the three students all moved slightly and opened their eyes. "What happened?" Professor Dumbledore orders the nurses to take the seventh years away. I sob as I explain. "I-I-I just wanted to duel with them as we a-a-always do, then I used my wand for the first time and-"The Professor snatches the wand from my hands and shakes his head. "Do not, under any circumstances use your wand unless in class from now on- It's not you, it's the wand, don't scare us like that Saffy. Listen, take this Sherbet Lemon and follow me to the great hall to help cast the ceiling charm." He hands me a sweet and I pop it into my mouth. "Uncle Dumbledore, I really am sorry, I didn't know I was that strong-"

"Any wizard who masters most of their Anatomy at five is special Saffy," He says. I lower my head and sigh.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is a new story so… Pls review, fave, do all that stuff and enjoy!**


End file.
